Disastrous Dragon
by kitkathampster
Summary: A trip to Romania and disator happens. Hermione goes missing, who will find her and will love find him.


"Hermione….HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?" The worried red head called though the pouring rain. He cupped his cold hands around his mouth and shouted again "HERMIONE" He was sopping wet. His jeans were clinging onto his legs, his socks and shoes socked though, his shoulder long flame hair was sticking to his neck and face. His dark freckles across his nose showed against his slightly tanned skin, the cold wind blowing his whole body feeling numb from the cold. He had a blue rain coat on to help keep the rain off him but it was no use, he could feel his shirt and jumper clingling to his chest and back. "This was a bad idea" he muttered to himself wiping water off his face only for the ran to replace it with more. After the war the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went for a trip to Romania to get away for two weeks. One week into the holiday a dragon got lose. They managed to get the dragon back in its pen, but the whole camp was destroyed. All the tents were trampled in angered state; some of the buildings had holes in the walls where it punched bricks out the way to get out. They were checking the damage when they realised that Hermione was no where to be found and they sent a search party, five hours later she had still not been found.

"Have you found her?" His twin asked. George looked round to see Fred his mirror image walking towards him also looking worried a wet to the bone.

"No not yet" He could not hide his concern for the witch "Any news from the others?" He asked hopeful moving some hair from his face.

"No sorry" George lost his hopefulness slightly "I will head back and keep looking" Fred said reasuring his twin with a firm squesse on the shouder. Fred turned from his twin and disappeared back into the rain. George pulled his hair out of his face that was blown about and called again.

"HERMIONE" A door slammed shut behind him. He looked round and not to fair away he spotted a pub. He just hoped someone might have seen her or even better then that found her safe. He wondered into the warmth thankful for the moments peace from the rain and the wind. Everyone watched as he walked over to the bar to ask the barman if he had seen Hermione. The barman shock his head tell Geroge unless she had come in he would have not noticed her. Before Geroge turned to leave the bar man called over the nosie and gave Hermiones description to all of the customers, they sadly hadn't but luckily some offered to help look. George walked back out into the rain with ten others and they all walked off in the different directions Geroge showed them. The rain mocked him as it pored harder onto the muddy ground making it even harder to walk without falling over.

"HERMIONE" George kept calling out into the darkness; he was not going to give up until she was found. He would not admit to himself but over the past three years he had grown a soft spot for her, he just loved everything about her. As he was fighting his feelings for the brown bushy haired bossy Griffindor he walked past a group of big boulders they formed a sort of shelter from the icy cold wind and the frezing rain, when out of no where there was a cry, a cry of sadness and pain. "Hermione" He called again rushing around the boulders "Is that you?" He lit his wand so he would be able to see into the darkness, his numb body seamed to move slowly his body feeling strange. He reached the other side of the boulder after what felt like a life time and the light from his wand hit upon a girl with brushy brown hair, huddled into a ball trying to nurse a bloody gash on her leg. "Hermione" He cryed rushing to her side even faster then before "Oh my god, are you ok?" His hands fluttered helplessly over her leg "What happened?" The questions came out a mile a minute. "We need to get you back" George said determined, he removed his rain coat and wrapped it over her small body to keep her warm, it swamped her making her looking like a small elf.

"George you need this more then I do" She said softly tring to shrug the wet coat off her shoulders to hand back to it's owner. George just grew even more concerned.

"No. You will wear that coat" He said pointing at it, the rain and wind blowing just behind him "You need it more then I do, now hold on" He replaced his coat on her small frame and gently picked her up; with a small pop they were gone. George was relived to see the camp had been restored from the dragons war path, he hunched over the girl in his arms trying to keep as much rain off her and keep her warm from the wind. He rushed into the meditent thankful for the shelter and called for the healer.

"Put her on the bed Mr Weasley" A voice behind him said. George gently placed her onto the bed as the healer came into the tent followed closely by Fleur, she had spotted George with Hermione in his arms and followed them in hoping to help in any way she could.

"Fleur can you tell everyone we have her" George asked his voice rough from shouting, he moved some of Hermiones wet hair out of her face not even looking at the blonde. Fleur nodded.

"Qui, I shall get right onto that" And she left to inform the others with one last worried glance at Hermione. Over the next 20 minutes Hermione was examined by the healer while George held her hand never leaving her side.

"Miss Granger you should count yourself lucky there is no major damage" The healer said helping Hermione into the sitting postion "You have some bruises and a deep cut on your leg but you are perfectly fine apart from that." The healer handed George something that looked like a stick of green muggle glue. "Mr Weasley this must be put onto the cut and rubbed in three times a day, can you do that?" George looked into the healer's kind face; her dirty blonde hair was up in a messy bun and green eyes showed how tired and long her day had been. George was about to answer when his mum entered the tent all flustered.

"Hermione dear what happened, are you ok?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly while trying to hug her tightly and fuss over her at the same time.

"Mrs Weasley, she is ok" The healer tried to pull the worried women off Hermione but be reasuring at the same time "I have given Mr Weasley something for the cut. He knows what to do. The only thing Miss Granger needs now is some rest" The Healer informed the concerned Mrs Weasley, at this point Fred walked into the tent to talk to George and check on Hermione, she was like a sister to all the Weasley siblings; well most of them.

"On my own?" Hermione asked her voice shacking. "Please not on my own please" Her voice was pleading "Please don't make me be on my own" Hermione broke down into tears, her face in her hands. George could not stand to see Hermione like this to see her so broken; she had been so strong during the war.

"No, you will not be on your own" George pulled her into his chest wanting to help put her back together "You can stay with me and Fred" Hermione gripped onto Georges still wet shirt. One of his hand stocking her hair while the other rubbed her back trying to sooth her; he could feel her body shacking against his chest and under his arms.

"I will go set up a bed" Fred said coming over to the two on the bed "You can sleep between George and I, is that ok?" Fred asked worried about the girl in his twin's arms. Hermione just nodded into George's wet chest gripping tightly at his shirt. Ginny helped her to have a hot shower and get dressed in some dry clothes while the twins did the same.

That night Hermione tossed and turned in the bed, she could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the dragon running towards her. She ducked out the way but it's tallens caught her. She was 3 miles away and wet from the rain when the dragon set her down. Hermione could feel its warm breath as it sized her up she felt around for her wand to find she had left it behind, it palyed around with her when the tail whipped out and caught her on the leg and she fell to the muddy floor. The dragon huffed and sent some small flames her way before flying off, she must have not been a good enough meal, she pulled her self out of the way and found some shelter. She could not stand as she was in to much agony, she would have to wait till some one found her. She jumped when a warm body climbed into bed with her, two stong arms wrapped themselfs around her body pulling her closer; her body shivered as the cold sweat on her body disapeired. A rough but calming voice whispered into her ear.

"It's ok 'Mione" The grip around he tightend "I will stay here until you fall asleep" She relaxed into Georges grip. His strong arms around her pulled her even closer, she felt safer with this small gesture. When she felt drosey someone else climbed into the bed, their warm body behind her. They muttered and the bed became larger to fit all three of them comfortably.

"Sleep 'Mione. We will keep you safe" Fred muttered his arms around her waist. Hermione feel asleep after the two small gestures the twins had made knowing she would be safe.

------------

It had been six months since the dragon escaped and life had mostly gone back to normal. No one knew why but only George could calm her down or encourage Hermione to do anything, Hermione would be with George 27/7. She also could not sleep without George beside her in the bed somethimes Fred would join them, it was a shock for Mrs Weasley when she walked in one morning to find the twins drapped over Hermione how was suggled against each of them. Hermione seemed a shell of her former self, it took a long time before she could doing anything for herself even then she needed to know that George was there or Fred if George was busy. It was in this time that George figured out his feelings towards Hermione. Once again you could find the two of them trying to sleep when Hermione spoke.

"George" She turned in his arms to look at him her hands on his bare chest.

"What is it?" He looked down at the women in his arms. They were in the flat above the shop that the twins owned, Hermione had basicly moved in after they got back from Romaina.

"Thanks for everything" Hermione gave him a smile "You have changed your lifestyle for me, so thanks"

"'Mione, its ok" He said rubbing her back "I would do anything for someone I love" His ears went red when he realised what he let slip.

"Really" She pulled herself level with him and looked at George in the eyes, hope in her gaze. "Do really mean that?"

"I…I..mean you are..are" Their faces were inches from each other. George was fighting with himself for a brief moment, he was not sure if he should kiss her. If he did then it could ruin what they had or Hermione could feel the same way. He had wanted to do this for a while now. George throwing caution into the wind closed the gap between them and kissed her. Hermione's lips were so soft and tender. When he pulled back he had a goofy smile on his face. He was about to ask her out when Hermione's hand slipped behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss, this time with more passion. He did not know how but the kiss was deepened when they pulled away for air he was laying on top of her, Hermiones hair flowing across the pillow, again throwing caution into the wind he asked her.

"Will you go out with me?" His forehead resting against hers

"Why do you need to ask, you already know what the answer will be" She looked him above her and small smile playing on her lips. George kissed her again trying to show her how happy he was feeling, his heart was in overdrive as Hermione kissed back. As they kissed two people were listening just on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Ok" Lee said defeated when he got a look at Fred's face "You win" Lee dug around in his poket and handed four shinny gold gallons over to a smug Fred.

"Told you Lee" He walked over to the fireplace "Now if you don't mind I have some more money I need to collect" With a glint in his eyes he disappeared with a pop. Lee just left the flat the normal way laughing.

"George you love sick fool"


End file.
